


Don't Hurt Them

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Friendship, Gen, KakaIru Month 2015, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take much to rile Iruka up... especially when talking to Kakashi over team 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hurt Them

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2015 KakaIru Fest on LiveJournal: Month of KakaIru
> 
> June 6th's prompt is...  
> Genre: Romance  
> Scenario: Two men who have completely different views on what it means to be ninja come together over common ground - their students.

"What is wrong with you!?" Iruka yelled.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't going to fight with Iruka over this.

"Why is it that every time we talk about my team, you're at my throat?" Kakashi questioned. He was ignoring Iruka's pointed glare by cleaning under his fingernails.

"Because you insist on teaching them things that are going to lead to their deaths," Iruka replied the anger in his voice barely being contained.

"They are shinobi, I have to prepare them for any possibility. You can't teach those kids thinking that there won't be unfortunate circumstances when they grow up." Kakashi turned to Iruka, holding himself upright to give his argument more weight. Iruka's face fell, making Kakashi wonder what was going through the other man's head.

"I know…they might not even make it to adulthood, but you don't have to help them hurt themselves." Iruka looked so pained with his statement, as Kakashi felt a hitch in his breath. Why did he care about Iruka's feelings, Kakashi knew he was in the right and he'd prove it to Iruka.

"When you get new students don't you always look up their backgrounds and know what families they come from?" Kakashi asked, hearing a grumbled 'Yes', before he continued, "That's what I'm doing for them. If I can show them what abilities they're up against then they won't panic or falter in battle. It prepares them, why won't you agree with me on that?"

"I just don't want them killed while they're training!" Kakashi watched Iruka getting himself riled up again.

"I'm better than that," Kakashi said rolling his eyes.

"That's so very comforting," Iruka huffed out.

"It should be," he mumbled under his breath. It wasn't a very good argument on his end, but he didn't want Iruka to have the last word.

Watching Iruka pace back and forth, Kakashi still wasn't quite sure how they got into these discussions all the time.

"IRUKA!"

Ohh right…that was why they spoke to each other at all.

"Hi Naruto," Iruka smiled, all his anger dropping aside as he gave the short genin a hug.

"Hello sensei," Kakashi heard the meek greeting of Sakura, and watched the head nod from the sullen Sasuke behind her.

"Good evening Sakura, Sasuke. How has training been going?" Iruka asked giving his biggest smile to Kakashi's team.

Kakashi remembered how Naruto had managed to convince him and the rest of the team to go out to dinner for team bonding. Of course when Kakashi had agreed he hadn't expected to see Iruka waiting for the orange blur at the same location. Somehow their brief greeting and discussion of Team 7's progress had turned into Iruka yelling at him over his use of an Amekagure technique that he thought they should be prepared to defend against. And now here they were, Iruka acting as if nothing had happened. It was almost infuriating how quickly the man had about-faced.

Kakashi sat through dinner listening to the constant talking from Naruto, passing comments by Sakura, and inquiries from Iruka. He had to admit that there was something nice about it all, but if he were asked to explain it, he wouldn't be able to describe what made it so enjoyable.

At the end of the meal he helped Iruka pay for his charges, knowing that the teacher's salary wasn't much compared to his from the training and missions team 7 went on. Iruka thanked him before getting up along with the rest of the team and they headed on their way. Together they dropped Sakura off at her home, followed by Naruto, and managed to get Sasuke within a few blocks of the Uchiha compound before he protested that he could manage the rest by himself.

The genin's departure left Iruka and Kakashi alone once again, wondering through the streets in the general direction of their homes.

"Please don't hurt them," Iruka said out of their silence.

Kakashi sighed, "Why do you seem to think my aim is to hurt them?" 

"I don't…I'm just not sure I trust your restraint."

Kakashi was about to protest Iruka's thoughts on him, but the words stuck in his throat. So maybe he was a bit infamous for his lack of restraint.

They continued in silence until Kakashi realized they must have been near Iruka's home. Iruka turned around looking at him with another concerned look in his eyes. "Take care of them, please."

Kakashi felt the pang again, wondering why Iruka's concern affected him so much, but he still nodded recognition of Iruka's request. "I will do my best with them."

He watched Iruka turn that bright smile on him. "Thanks," he said, turning his back and veering off Kakashi's course.

Watching him leave, Kakashi started to wonder what he had gotten himself into.


End file.
